Harry Potter and Mazlaia
by GrayMoonStar
Summary: Set after 4th book. Harry finds out about his ancestry and for one month disappears. Life is not waht it appears. Beware the Olde.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Harry Potter's fourth year. Enjoy!

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing except the plot and what you don't recognize.

_Unknown P.O.V. _

It has been one month since any one has seen him. They would no doubt want to know why. Should he tell them though? Here he was at Izvien Citadel, with only the animals and what wizards call house-elves. Although, now that he thought about it, their where reports of a clan of Woodland Elves and Woodland Fairies in the woods around and in the property. Maybe he should invite his friends so that they can train together. Yes, that is exactly what he will do.

_End P.O.V_

_Hermione's P.O.V._

It was a Saturday morning; bright, beautiful, and calming. At least if you ask one Hermione Granger. She only had one worry though; her best friend and pseudo brother- Harry Potter. It has been one month since Harry was kicked out of Privet Drive. Yes, they found out that they kicked him out and more. Today she knew was different. She didn't know how or why or anything of that nature, she just _knew._

So with that thought Hermione turned and walked into the kitchen not knowing how right she was. Entering the kitchen, Hermione noticed she was one of the last to arrive. She went to find herself a seat near Peiyin, one of the new allies' daughter and her friend.

_End P.O.V._

"Now that everyone is here lets start the meeting." Said Albus Dumbledore, the only one besides Harry that Voldemort fears and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What is this about that we had to be here early in the morning on a Saturday no less?" One of the Aurors in the crowd asked.

"Simply, children have been disappearing from their homes within a two day period." Dumbledore Said. "The number that was last recorded was 97. This would be a cause of worry if I didn't already know that this wasn't Voldemort's doing."

"So where are the children and who is taking them?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"That Arthur we don't know. So if everyone can keep their eyes and ears out it would be appreciated. Meeting adjourned." Albus sat their looking a bit his age. As most f the order left the few that remained looked up at Albus while moving closer to his seat.

Albus looked up and around before pulling out his wand. After he put the necessary wards up he looked at the remaining people in the kitchen. Still there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, the Weasley's par one, Peiyin Fornyx, Lord Nizo, Lady Nizo, Lord Kur, Lady Kur, Lord Fornyx, Lady Fornyx, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Alastor Moody, Minerva M., and Mogra. As soon as they were all settled Albus spoke. "No one outside of this room is allowed to know what I am about to reveal. This could be disastrous should Voldemort or even worse the Ministry find out." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know who the children are with and a close estimate of where they are………………...

I will not plead nor beg for you to review. It is up to you and you alone. If you feel the need to review the by all means review. Otherwise I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will continue to write no matter what anyone writes me so don't expect me to just delete this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! This is the second chapter if you have not already known. This chapter will be longer than the last; I just did not have the time to make the first chapter longer.

Thanks to you who have reviewed. Now let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and characters unknown.

_Unknown P.O.V._

All those colors. They are beautiful but ugly at the same time. I wonder if this is what those with aura sight see every time they get portkeyed every where. Oh, it's slowing down. I guess we must be getting close. I really hope I did not just portkey to my death. Well -sigh- here goes nothing.

_End P.O.V._

…..but I could not do anything anyway for the area around have some of the most impressive wards ever known to man and possibly beings as well." Everyone's face reflected the shock that Albus felt. "Now I believe the children are with our missing Harry Potter. And is currently at the famed Potter ancestry home." That shocked them all even more.

It was known to most that no Potter has been able to find this ancestral home for centuries when the last Potter to enter-Duke Harral- barred it from the world. It was said to contain many gardens, rivers, extinct species, extinct plantations, and a castle to out stand all castles. When the first Potter introduced Izvien, the world went into a frenzy. It seems that Marin Potter, Arthur Potter, Calin Potter, and Quentin Potter built this place on their own. It was the most magnificent place in the entire world that even other beings went to look upon it. Although no one knows why they named it Izvien. It is still a mystery today. That and the fact that there is no mention of the citadel, just the fact the ancestor home of the Potters have been closed to all without warning one day and never reappeared. Not even the darkest of dark lords can find this legendary home.

"That is not possible!" Hermione shouts. Her shouting then turning red from embarrassment seemed to bring everyone out from their shock. "The Potter ancestral home has been closed for hundreds of years! How can Harry find out about it and even knows of its existence? How do we even know it is the Potter home? It could very well be a cottage or a manor." She finishes matter-a-factly.

"Ah, but Miss Granger, I happen to know it is the Potter ancestor home because Aberal Potter once told me of the Potter Book that has the writings of all Potters since the firsts. He told me of the legendary homes approximate location before he died just in case one of his descendants has no guidance or any parents to tell them of their noble history." Albus told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva decided to speak up at this point. "So what you are saying to us is that Mr. Potter single handedly kidnapped 97 students from their homes in two days and that they are at the most secure place on the world because no one know of the exact location?"

"Why yes Minerva that is exactly what I am saying."

This time it was Alastor Moody who spoke up. "So are we to do anything or are we going to just leave it be?"

"I believe Mr. Potter is not done with the gathering of the children Alastor." The noise that they all made was deafening. Everyone was shouting, they couldn't believe what Albus was saying. "Yes, yes, I know it seems unlikely because the last three students left are in this house but there is still a chance that Harry will take them as well."

"Albus who is he going to take?" Molly Weasley asked after everyone settled down. "Molly, I believe Harry will be going after your two youngest and Miss Granger." He answered. "WHAT!" "Yes I believe that because everyone else that was taken is students that believe Mr. Potter in the resurrection of Voldemort."

"Then we will just have to place tracking charms on them." Lord Kur suggested. The rest of the allies nodded their heads in agreement. "But it can not be your standard tracking charms. It must be powerful and will be able to get through those wards. Or even an item with the charm will do."

"Yes an excellent idea Edwin. But instead of just one item why not an item for each child? That way we will have more of a chance than with one. Though by chance that all don't work- well at least we know that they are safe." Nods and murmurs of agreement were seen around. "Then why don't we adjourn for the day while I look for some item usable for the children." With that everyone got up and left the kitchen except Mrs. Weasley. She decided to start on lunch while she was down here.

"Hey! Ron! We have a letter from Harry! You too Ginny!" Hermione shouted from the library. A few seconds later stomping was heard throughout the house then a door banging shut. Hermione, Ron and Ginny are now holed up in the library wondering what Harry wanted.

After passing the letters out and reading them they were confused. Why would Harry ask them that? It made no sense. After sharing a look at each other they came to a decision.

Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next might be longer depending on class time and going to an appointment I have tomorrow. Review if you will like. I will read them and take your thoughts into consideration.

Next Chapter: The unknown portkeyer revealed! What Hermione, Ron, and Ginny decided? Where are the other 97 children exactly?

_Sayonara!_

_GMS AKA SD AKA NONYA_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this chapter will be a bit longer. As the world is still in one piece then I will assume that Earth has not done Armageddon on us.

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing but what our devious minds came up with.

_Unknown P.O.V._

He was in heaven. He was sure of it. Everywhere he turned was beautiful as the last. Luscious trees, blooming plants, insects moving every which way, small animals darting in and out of bushes, and beyond all that a crystal clear lake glistening from the rays of the sun. He turns yet again when out of the corner of his eyes he sees a shadow heading his way. When he turns toward the shadow to get a better look…..all he sees are blue, white, and sometimes birds flying about. 'How did I end up like this?' came his thought.

When he looks up after a bit of time he sees Hermione and Ginny laughing while Harry looks amused. 'Well I am on the ground dazed a bit' he thought before his brain caught up with the rest of him. 'Wait… Harry!" That last bit was said out loud. Now Harry was laughing.

"Hello Ron, had a nice trip?" Harry said amusedly after he stops laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, you can help a bloke out ya know." I tell him. Chuckling, Harry walks over to him and pulls him up. "Now that we are all here lets get to the citadel. Everyone else is there, and then we can discuss what I have in mind." Harry tells us.

_End Ron's P.O.V._

Sometime later Ron, Hermione, and Harry appeared in front of a gate. The gate when Ron and Hermione glanced at it looked like any normal ancient gate. It was black as night. It appeared to blend into the wall. The gate also reached the same height as the wall and going no further. Then, when Hermione looked closer to figure out how to open said gate, she gasped. Harry saw her looking closer at the gates and smiled mysteriously.

'Hmm, it seems I was right. Well, Nev's going to owe me his time to help out with the potions I need to make.' Harry thought to himself. With that thought Harry walked up to the gate and _through_ it. Harry laughed to himself when he heard Hermione shriek behind him. He laughed harder when he heard Ron laugh while teasing Hermione.

As Harry continued walking to the door, he heard Hermione and Ron gasp again. He turned when he reached the door to look at their awe-streaked faces. When they finally reached him, the door opened as if on automatic.

The gazes watched them unemotionally. The time will be soon. They will reveal themselves only when they are ready. It is not time yet.

"Over the years I was suspicious. I went to the library almost every night." Harry explained to the new comers. "Everybody says that my dad was a pureblood, so he must have properties, anything that is safer than the Dursley's. It seems though that my mom wasn't a muggleborn that everybody says she was. This was apart of her list of properties. Actually, I found out that most muggleborn's are from squib ancestry. Hermione, have you ever wondered why it seems that muggle's produce magical children?"

"N-no." She exchanged a glance with Ron and Ginevra. "I always knew about the wizarding world."

Harry looked astonished. "You mean all this time…you always saying how much you do not know because of your upbringing…you were lying to me? All of you?"

"Well, we couldn't tell you." "Why?" "You weren't supposed to know much at all; in fact you weren't supposed to go to the library without us because you weren't to know more than a certain amount of magic." "WHAT!?!?"

"Harry we're sorry! But we had to!" "You had to!?, what did someone threaten your existence or someone you love existence? Huh?!?! I can't believe I considered you my best friends! I thought…well it doesn't matter anymore. So let me guess, your apart of the Order too, huh? You came here to spy on me and try to get me to invite Dumbledore and his fried turkey group so they can try to control everything and well all end up dead."

"Harry that not fair..." "Yes, well life's not fair and neither is your lying. I guess that means that you don't need training then." "No, the Order is training us." "So you don't need to be here…" "YES!" Three voices screamed at the same time. "We want to be here with you Harry." "Why?" "Because you're our friend and we care about you. We haven't been spying on you for over a year now." "That's comforting. Why should I trust you now?" "We are willing to take any truth charms or potions to prove it." "Maybe, you will be escorted to a room until it is your time to prove yourself."

"Winky!" POP "Yes master Harry sir?" "Will you take them to the Inaure Rooms?" "Yes master Harry sir, Right this way missus and sir." "Follow Winky, she will lead you to your rooms until it is time."

Harry turned and left the room. Hermione, Ginevra, and Ronald turned to follow Winky.

Harry walked to the gardens outside for a breather. He knew he would need it before seeing those traitors again. 'How can I forgive them? They spied on me. I just won't trust them anymore.' When Harry was calm he went back inside to talk to everyone else. They needed to be told to help with his decision.

**Read:** So that's it. For now. It is a bit longer but I couldn't put more in because I'm afraid my computer might crash on me again. So what do you think? I am going to need a pairing later. Should I do Male/Female or Male/Male? This pairing won't happen until he is a little older but it doesn't hurt to be prepared as much as you can.

**Here's a little challenge for people out there. It is not a story challenge but a …challenge from my story. Who ever can figure out the title and how it will refer to Harry, a chapter will be dedicated to that person. **


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is part of this story but not at the particular time and place the rest is. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what runs through my mind.

What is power? Is magic power? Is the mind power? The body? Power is anything and nothing; magic, mind, and body. It is what non-magical people refer to as spirit. The idea that these runes carry magic is laughable. Magic was gifted to us by our betters. I found the enclave infused with power. There, at this place, many beings gather and meet to discuss the world of today. There is no human in this enclave. Not because they think us inferior. No, because we are children compared to them. We were creations made and unleashed on this world- their world. When I found out I was astonished. All our theories were wrong.

They do not like how we have become. The High Counsel is deciding whether to eradicate us or allow us one more chance. Either option is not well for our people. I fear for all humans for the next gathering.

It has been awhile since I last wrote. I hope to leave this journal to another able soul of my family. They allowed us to live under the condition that should any Human threaten another being – judgment will be upon them.

This is my last entry. I have been busy making a sanctuary. This will be a place any being can go to without harassment and prejudice. That includes humans. However, not all humans can enter. Only the worthy will find and enter this domain. I have decided to call it Mazlaia. A city of power and beauty. A city of heaven on earth.


End file.
